Ace le rebelle
by sachiko02
Summary: Luffy est etonné de voir son frère débraqué dans son lycée et décontenancé lorsque celui-ci drague son meilleur ami. PS : Yaoi mais du tres tres léger.


Luffy se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait ici, il était l'un des meilleurs élèves du lycée et il se trouvait en cours de mathématiques où il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il regarda en direction de son meilleur ami, lui aussi avait l'air de s'ennuyer, mais Sanji faisait semblant d'écouter alors que lui ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter le moindre mot.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit il fut le premier à sortir, suivi de près par Sanji

- Tu sais Luffy, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'ennuis que tu ne dois pas écouter le prof, rigola Sanji

- Je sais mais tous ce qu'il raconte je le sais et je sais aussi que c'est pour mon avenir mais je m'ennuie

- Tu devrais te trouver une occupation

- Et quoi ? j'ai essayé plusieurs choses et rien n'y fait, je ne trouve rien qui retienne mon attention

- Je vois, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, sauf de ne pas te faire attraper à rêvasser, expliqua Sanji

- Ok, on se voit à l'heure du déjeuner ?

- Pas de soucis, à tout à l'heure

Sanji partit car il n'avait plus les même cours, Luffy soupira, sans Sanji les cours aller être pire. Il regarda sa montre et alla d'un pas lent vers sa classe. Lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Un attroupement d'élèves c'étaient formé en plein milieu de la cour. Lorsqu'il s'approcha il vit au milieu de ses élèves un jeune homme assez grand avec de longs cheveux et un chapeau sur la tête. Il était en train de brûler ses livres et Luffy écarquilla les yeux

- Ace ? c'est bien toi ?

- Luffy, que fais-tu ici ?

- Euh c'est mon lycée c'est plutôt à toi de poser la question

- Père veut que je m'assagisse et à donc décider de m'envoyer en internat, mais bon sa va pas changer ce que je suis, répondit Ace

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ecoute petit frère papa n'apprécie pas le fait que je ne m'intéresse pas à la gente féminine, tu comprends ?

Luffy écarquilla les yeux, il savait que son frère était spécial mais de là à préférer les hommes ! il se demandait comment leur mère avait réagi. Lui sa ne le dérangeait pas, c'est seulement que cela l'étonnait, lui qui étant plus jeune draguait toutes les filles qu'il croisait

- Eh oh Luffy sa va allait ? demanda Ace

- Euh…. Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas cela m'étonne juste de toi

- Sa ma aussi étonné mais que veux tu, c'est comme ça et regarde là bas c'est mon type de garçon

Luffy se retourna pour voir à quoi ressemblé le type d'Ace et lorsqu'il vit Sanji il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et se retourna directement vers Ace

- Hors de question que tu touches à Sanji, explosa Luffy

- Ah bon et pourquoi ? demanda Ace

- C'est mon meilleur ami et de toute façon il n'aime pas les hommes

- Ah bon ? on verra sa

Et Luffy vit son frère s'approcher de Sanji et se présenter, il vit Sanji froncer les sourcils et ensuite se diriger vers lui

- Eh Luffy c'est vrai que ce clown est ton frère ?

- Oui, explosa de rire Luffy

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'a demandé !

- Vas-y dit, demanda Luffy

- Il voulait que je sorte avec lui

- Et tu lui as dis quoi ? rigola Luffy

- Que ce n'était pas du tous mon type

- Oui je m'en doutais ce n'est pas une fille

- Euh Luffy, le sexe de la personne pour moi n'a pas d'importance, il faut que je sois amoureux de celle-ci pour que je sois avec

- Ah bon ? et tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

- En quelque sorte, mais cette personne ne voudras jamais de moi, expliqua Sanji

- Tu lui as déjà demandé ?

- Bon arrêtons de parler de sa, sa nous mènera à rien, expliqua Sanji

- Si tu veux, allez viens on rentre dans le lycée

Luffy regarda son ami et se demanda de qui celui-ci pouvait être amoureux. Il lui reposerait la question plus tard. Il tourna la tête pour voir où pouvait être son frère mais ne le trouva pas. Il espérait qu'il allait laisser Sanji, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait l'idée très déplaisante qu'Ace essaye d'avoir Sanji. Il n'arrivait pas à trouvait la raison à ceux-ci, mais il ne voulait pas que son frère sorte avec son meilleur ami.

Plus tard dans la journée, il apprit que comme son frère avait du retard dans ses études, il serait dans la même classe que lui et comme par hasard il se retrouva à côté de Sanji et toute l'heure ils n'arrêtèrent pas de plaisanter ensemble ce qu'il déplut fortement à Luffy.

A la fin du cours il rejoint Sanji

- Je croyais qu'Ace n'était pas ton type ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne m'attire pas que je ne dois pas y parler, expliqua Sanji

- Ouais si tu le dis

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, c'est ton frère non ?

- Oui je sais mais je n'aime pas son comportement envers toi

Sanji n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'ace le prit par les épaules

- Sanji sa te dirait de faire un tour avec moi ? demanda celui-ci

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Luffy à sa place

- Car c'est toi qui décide pour lui petit frère ?

- Euh non mais on a des devoirs à faire ensemble, n'est ce pas Sanji ?

- Oui, désolé Ace, on se fait sa demain ? demanda Sanji

- Ok pas de souci et Luffy je ne te le volerais pas, rigola Ace

- Quoi…

Mais Ace était déjà partit plié en deux, Luffy regarda Sanji, celui-ci fronça les sourcils et n'étaient pas très content

- Je peux savoir pour quelle raison je n'ai pas le droit de voir ton frère, demanda Sanji

- Euh…car il a de mauvaises intentions envers toi

- Ecoute Luffy je ne suis pas une demoiselle et de se fait je sais me débrouiller et ton frère c'est ce que je pense donc je ne pense pas que j'ai quelque chose à craindre et si tu veux tu peux te joindre à nous si sa te dis

- Oui c'est vrai ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée

- Allez viens, on va faire nos devoirs invisibles, s'esclaffa Sanji

- Ah ah ah très marrant

Et Sanji emmena Luffy chez lui où ils passèrent la soirée devant la télé. Le lendemain lorsque Sanji et Luffy rejoignirent Ace celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très heureux

- Tiens salut petit frère, que fais-tu ici ? demandas celui-ci

- Eh bien comme tu peux le voir je vous accompagne Sanji et toi, tu sais que c'est mon meilleur ami

- Oui oui pas de soucis, alors Sanji tu me fais visiter la ville ?

- Ok, par quoi veux tu commencer ? demanda Sanji

- Pourquoi pas les hôtels ? rigola Ace

- Je ne trouve ça pas très drôle Ace, s'exclama Luffy

- Et vous deux, vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler, on est plus à la maternelle

- Désolé Sanji mais Ace fait tous pour m'énerver

Sanji soupira et Luffy regarda Ace du coin de l'œil, il se demandait pourquoi son frère faisait tous ça et surtout pourquoi lui réagissez comme ça. Auparavant il ne se serait jamais soucié des compagnes de Sanji. Mais dès qu'il avait appris qu'Ace avait des vues sur son meilleur ami il était fou de rage. Il ne savait pas mais sa l'énervait vraiment. Il regarda de nouveau Ace qui flirtait ouvertement avec Sanji. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se mit entre les deux

- Alors petit frère jaloux ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu enquiquine Sanji

- Ah bon car il n'est pas assez grand pour se débrouiller ?

- Vous savez que je suis là ? alors arrêté de parler de moi comme si je n'existais pas

- Désolé Sanji, répondit Luffy

Mais lorsqu'Ace essaya d'effleurer le visage de Sanji, Luffy se mit en colère et frappa son frère, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux ainsi que Luffy qui après qu'il se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, pris ses jambes à son cou et partit loin d'Ace et surtout de Sanji.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Luffy se réveilla et se regarda dans le miroir, il se demandait encore ce qu'il c'était passé la veille, pourquoi avait-il frappé son frère ? Il ne savait pas mais il n'avait pas supporté le fait que celui-ci touche Sanji. Il savait que son meilleur ami savait se débrouiller seul mais il avait réagi sans réfléchir. Il soupira car il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de son frère pour son comportement puéril.

Lorsque Luffy arriva au lycée, la première chose qu'il fit c'est de chercher Ace, mais il regretta aussitôt car ce qu'il vit l'énerva au plus haut point. Comment cela se faisait-il que son frère trainer main dans la main avec son meilleur ami. Il était furieux et lorsqu'il s'approcha du couple, il n'était pas moins furieux bien au contraire

- Je peux savoir ce que sa veux dire ?

- Eh bien après ton départ précipité hier, Sanji et moi on a discuté et tu ne devineras jamais ?

- Vas-y dit toujours, s'énerva Luffy

- Eh bien ton meilleur ami et moi, on s'est trouvé beaucoup de point en commun

- Et toi Sanji, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Ecoute Luffy on est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'on a à faire non ?

- Je sais sa, mais pourquoi mon frère ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais comme l'a dit Ace en discutant lui et moi, on c'est trouvé de nombreux point en commun

Luffy en avait assez, il fit demi-tour sans rien demander de plus, jamais il n'avait été aussi furieux. Son frère lui avait piqué son meilleur ami et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Il s'arrêta net, comment ça son frère lui avait piqué Sanji ? Son meilleur ami ne lui appartenait pas, alors pourquoi était-il si en colère contre eux ?

Il soupira et réfléchit à plusieurs possibilités, lorsque la plus censé lui sauta au visage, il était tombé amoureux de Sanji et il n'acceptait pas le fait que son frère lui ai passé devant, avant qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette révélation, devait-il en parler à Sanji, même si cela briserait son couple avec Ace ou devait-il rien dire même si cela devait le rendre malheureux, il ne savait pas comment faire.

Dans un premier temps il décida d'allé s'excuser auprès de son frère. Lorsqu'il vit Ace et Sanji, il s'approcha d'eux

- Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement envers vous deux

- J'aimerais savoir une chose petit frère

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça ?

- Eh bien c'est compliqué, mais en faite il s'avère que j'éprouve des sentiments pour Sanji, mais ça n'as pas d'importance

Mais à peine eu t-il finit sa phrase que Sanji l'embrassa. Lorsque Luffy leur demanda ce qu'il se passait, ils lui expliquèrent que Sanji avait dit à Ace qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui car il éprouvait des sentiments envers Luffy. C'est là qu'Ace avait remarqué le comportement de son frère et qu'il avait eu l'idée de faire un faux couple avec Sanji pour faire réagir Luffy. Mais il ne savait pas que leur plan allait fonctionner aussi rapidement ce qui désolé Ace

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit Sanji ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais peur de ta réaction

- Oui je comprends

Après avoir eu cette explication les garçons se mirent d'accord sur le fait que cela devait rester entre eux dans un premier temps car si Sanji changeait en deux jours de partenaire surtout de frère, alors ça allé jaser. Luffy était enfin heureux et se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas vue clair en lui et sur ses sentiments envers Sanji. De son côté Ace regarda les deux jeunes hommes partirent ensemble, il aurait aimé que son frère découvre ses sentiments un peu plus tard pour qu'il puisse s'amusé avec Sanji, mais ce qui était fait était fait et il était heureux pour eux.


End file.
